


I Do

by caprithebunny



Series: Haal Fanfictions (Jaal and Hank) [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Fluff, Gift, M/M, Marriage, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprithebunny/pseuds/caprithebunny
Summary: MLM. This is a gift for gayforjaal.tumblr.com ! It's a fluffy marriage between his Ryder, Hank, and Jaal Ama Darav. Very very mushy.





	I Do

            The day had finally come. Well, evening, but who’s being picky on nouns? Anyway… It was time. Time for a long-awaited joining to come to fruition.

            So, here Hank was. Being forcibly stuffed into a sleek, black tuxedo (which is so way over done for this occasion, damn it) by Liam and Cora, both of who were also dressed in fancy attire. Liam was also in a black tux, though it seemed far more fitting on him than our poor Hank here. Cora was… well, not looking like Cora _at all._ She had on a silky, flowing calf-length dress that was a soft yellow color that slowly faded into a glittering, dark blue at the bottom. Her eyeshadow held the same coloration, and her lips were the color of the dark blue with glittery bits in it. All of the bridesmaids had a similar look, or well… They _should_.

But, we’re getting off topic here; the main thing is that the flamboyant, overly gaudy Hank was in most of a solid black and white tux, with a glittery yellow highlighter (much like that of the themed colors here) and a single, blue-faded hoop in his ear. However, Hank was not having this. Oh, no. No, no, dears. Not in Cora’s worst hell dream.

“I am _not_ wearing this! This is my wedding and if I want to wear the ‘God-awful yellow armor get up’ I damn well will!” Hank angrily wrenched his arm out of Cora’s grasp and began ripping at the monkey suit with a new found anger he hadn’t felt since he first found out what, or rather _who,_ the kett really were. “I am going to marry my _purple boyfriend_ in my armor, even if I have to set this damned this on fire!” With a few last shouted words and overly done effort, he was down to only his knickers and make up with the pieces of the suit strewn across the floor. Liam snorted, clapping his hands as Cora groaned loudly and shook her head.

“Weeeell, it looks like the armor may have won after all. C’mon, Cora, cheer up. It could be worse. He could be telling you he’s going to stride out there in just _this_.” Liam indicated Hank’s lack of proper clothing, and he could swear he saw Cora’s eye twitch.

“Fine… Arrrgh, fine. Let’s go get the damned armor. BUT! It’s going to match the rest of us… So, like the dress. Oh, hell, just stay here Hank. We’ll go get it.”

 

_As this had set Hank getting ready quite back on time, the majority if not all of the guests had arrived. There were many, numbering in possibly over forty. They were seated together, on the rocky shore of the waterfall on Aya. While they couldn’t all crowd nearby the water itself without trampling the plants, they still managed to get into places where they would be able to see._

            Jaal was standing on the shoreline itself, in more formal looking armor of a mix of blue. The pattern and colorations shimmered in the paper lantern-lightened area. Though Paaran Shie had been wary of allowing this, she had finally agreed, and, in the evening light, made every thing look surreal. The plants gently swayed in the breeze, dimly reflecting the light. There was a buzz of sound from the people, and for a bit, Jaal felt a small pit in his stomach. Perhaps something had happened? Or what if Harry had, as humans say, ‘Gotten wet feet’? He began to feel a wave of anxiety creep through him, until he heard the guests quiet down, and music begin to play.

            After finally stumbling into his armor, redoing his hair and makeup, he walked out on Livvy’s arm, just behind Cora and Liam. He felt his throat tighten as he looked at Jaal. His skin glimmered faintly in the light, making him look almost as though he was more ghost than real. When their eyes locked, he felt tears beginning to run down his face. There was a tight knot of excitement, nervousness, love, and worry all in one in his chest, and he feared he wouldn’t be able to speak or remember his lines. I mean, how could mere words even express his love for Jaal? The man was his everything; he gave so much more than he took, he was accepting and forever kind, even when they didn’t really know each other. He had even ignored the things some of the more bitter angarans had said. He was perfect, and loving, and just… everything.

            Hank didn’t even realize he was still walking when he reached where Jaal stood. His feet and legs felt like jelly as he came to stand in front of him, and a part of him feared he would fall down. It wasn’t even until now that he realized music was playing… _Spend My Time With You_ , but played at a slower pace with a more jazz feel. He also just noticed the surrounding groomsmen and maids, all smiling and in varying levels of emotional. He, himself, was still nearly bawling and could barely see from the blurriness.

            “My love, I do hope you cry for happiness… and not for sadness.” Jaal’s rumbling, deep voice quietly washed over him, drawing him in as it always does. Hank sniffled.

            “Jaal, how could I ever be sad? We’re-you and me- are getting married. _Married._ How could I ever be sad?” A sweet smile comes to his lips, and he is about to say something when Paaran clears her throat, easily fully silencing the guests.

            “Welcome, welcome all. We are gathered here today, on Aya, to unite two beings together as one. While I was conferenced on human marriage rituals, I will try my best to remember what these two have asked of me. Now then, here stands before me and us all two people who have united a group of peoples as one in unbelievable circumstances. They fought to free us all, and fought to merge their hearts, their bodies. I shall do what I can to make sure they are meshed, to make sure their life goes from two separate persons, to one united soul.” She bows her head, then holds out two ribbons. Gently taking their hands, she ties them together. “Now… Jaal Ama Darav, do you take this man to be with for eternity? Through sickness, injury, bad times, and good times?”

            “I do. Oh, my darling one, how I wish I knew how to say all that I feel. How does one accurately say how my heart thunders like a stampede of Eiroch when you say you love me? Or how whole I feel when I hold you to my side at night? How do I express the pleasure and emotions I feel when we are… together? I have tried my best, but all words fail me when I am with you, and only my actions seem to work. I love you, and I want no other to spend my life with.” Hank was definitely bawling now. He felt Jaal’s other hand gently squeeze his, and he squeezed back, hold on for dear life. His heart beat loudly in his head, and his chest felt so tight but light and everything was becoming glowy and bright. He honestly felt like he might explode.

            “And do you, Hank Ryder, take this man to be with for eternity? Through sickness, injury, bad times, and good times?”

            “I-I do.”


End file.
